


Ragdoll

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hears a music box almost every day. He doesn’t know why he does or where it’s coming from, but he will find out, and it will leave him heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: September 22, 2015

It was a normal Friday night the first time Phil heard it.  
He was absolutely sure it was a music box, though he didn't know why, as it sounded like it was coming from down a long tunnel.  
It was a classic horror movie opening, but he didn't feel the least bit scared.  
The music usually played when he was stressed, anxious, or upset, almost immediately calming him down.  
Today was a strange circumstance. Phil was sat in the lounge with his boyfriend, Dan, while they watched a movie.  
He wasn't paying attention, however, as the music box was playing again.  
"Phil? Is there something wrong?"  
"Hm? No, I'm fine."  
Dan knew better than to push Phil past his limits; last time he broke into inconsolable hysterics about a music box, or something like that.  
"Okay."  
They sat in silence for a moment before Phil leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.  
"Sorry," he whispered against his lips.  
Dan murmured a slight "it's okay." Before the kisses became heated and they were stumbling to Dan's room.  
~~~  
Phil woke up to unfamiliar metallic beeping and rushed voices.  
He couldn't really tell what they were saying, only catching an occasional "waking-" or "heart....decreasing"  
It was then that Phil realized he couldn't breathe.  
He began to gasp for the air he desperately needed as the voices became more clear.  
"He needs oxygen!"  
"Someone inform his family."  
"Ready the defibrillators! NOW!"  
The boy barely managed to open his eyes. Above him were about five or so doctors, all bustling about.  
There was an oxygen mask being placed over his face, almost immediately working its magic.  
"He's stable." a doctor said after a few minutes of checking Phil's vitals.  
He opened his mouth and attempted to ask what happened, but only a string of dry coughs came out.  
"Phil, dear, you haven't used your voice in a while. Give it a few minutes."  
Millions of questions popped into his head, demanding to be answered.  
A half and hour filled with tests and note taking passed before a middle aged woman and a little girl no  
Older than six rush into the room.  
The older woman threw a princess backpack onto one of the plastic chairs and darted to Phil's bedside.  
"Phil! Phil, oh my god. How are you sweetheart?"  
"Okay," he whispered hoarsely in response.  
He didn't recognize either of the women, but something in the back of his mind whispered that it was his mom and little sister.  
his mother sighed. "It's nice to see those eyes again. We would play music for you every time your heart rate would decrease, hoping it would bring you back to us."  
Phil nodded. "Where's Dan?"  
"Danny is right here Philly!" The little girl, who Phil had remembered was named Ava, squealed.  
She reached her tiny hands into her bag, rummaging around.  
"Danny?" His mother asked. " Why are you asking about your sister's doll, Phil?"  
Phil was at a loss for words as Ava pulled out an exact doll version of his Dan.  
"He missed you Philly!"  
\-----

**Author's Note:**

> In case I was confusing, Phil was in a coma and dreamt that Danny, his little sister's doll, was his lover.  
> (:  
> I bet you thought I was going to do smut lol


End file.
